


This Could Be the Beginning of Something

by frapandfurious



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Quidditch, pre-Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets hurt during a Quidditch game and Hux doesn't take it well. They may not dislike each other as much as they previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be the Beginning of Something

“Remind me again why we’re here?”

 

“You promised Kylo you’d start coming to his games, and I actually like Quidditch, so we’re here to support him.”

 

“I think he’s perfectly capable of smacking around a Bludger without our help.”

 

“We’re his friends, dear. Friends go to each other’s Quidditch games.”

 

“ _You’re_ his friend. I still don’t know why I agreed to this.”

 

Phasma didn’t dignify that with a response. In reality, the three of them had been friends for weeks now and spent nearly all their free time together. But Hux and Kylo were both infuriatingly stubborn and had yet to admit to being anything other than study partners.

 

Despite his protests, Hux plopped down next to Phasma on the bench. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff today; Kylo was a Beater for Gryffindor. The position seemed made for him, large and aggressive as he was. His temper often got him into trouble, though, and frankly Hux was surprised he hadn’t been kicked off the team yet. It was because he was also incredibly _good_ at the game, but Hux would never admit that either.

 

It was still early and the teams were each on their respective sides of the field. The Hufflepuff coach was giving his team an opening pep talk.

 

“That’s their new Seeker there,” Phasma said, pointing. It took Hux a moment to find her in the group, a small first year with her hair pulled into three buns at the back of her head. “She doesn’t look like much, Gryffindor thinks they have this in the bag, but I hear she’s fast as anything and has a good eye.”

 

Hux hummed in response. He wasn’t particularly interested in Quidditch but he did like the idea of Kylo and his team being bested by a first year because they’d underestimated her.

 

The game began. Hux split his attention between watching the Hufflepuff Seeker fly circles around everyone in search of the Snitch, and watching Kylo dart back and forth viciously hitting Bludgers away. He didn’t seem to care much where he hit them, at his own team members or the opposing team, as long as he kept them from their Keeper. Soon, though, it became apparent he was frustrated by being unable to stop the agile new Seeker, and more and more of his shots seemed to be aimed at her. She noticed, and made a point of flying closer to members of the Gryffindor team, thinking he wouldn’t dare hit them. She clearly didn’t know him. Hux leaned forward in his seat, ignoring Phasma’s smirk at the motion. This was becoming interesting after all.

 

When the Seeker realized Kylo had no qualms about directing Bludgers at his own teammates, she, too, became frustrated. Forgetting the Snitch, she made an abrupt turn and sped towards him, a Bludger just behind her. Kylo held his ground. Just before they would have collided, she shot upwards. A look of pure rage on his face, Kylo reached up, grabbed the end of her broom and tugged; an illegal move. Just as he did this, the Bludger slammed through her broom, shattering it in half, and into Kylo’s right shoulder. Kylo screamed. They both plummeted to the ground, landing several yards apart.

 

The whole crowd was on their feet, including Hux and Phasma. Most of them were booing or shouting; Hux could hear Phasma’s stream of curses. But his gaze was focused only on Kylo as he fell and hit the ground.

 

As soon as they landed members of both teams raced downwards after them and students and professors alike ran from the stands and sidelines onto the field. A few glanced over at Kylo but they all surrounded the Seeker. Hux was suddenly livid. Wasn’t anyone going to check on Kylo? Not even his own damn _teammates_? He knew Kylo wasn’t on the best terms with the other Gryffindors but he clearly needed help.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Hux was shoving through the remaining students watching from the stands. He heard Phasma behind him trying to keep up but he was leaner and able to squeeze through the crowd more easily. As soon as he hit the field he broke into a run and fell to his knees beside Kylo, who was curled onto his side groaning, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other covering his face and…and was that _blood_?

 

Hux looked from Kylo’s bloodied hand to the shattered broom beside him. It must have sliced his face during the collision, or on impact. It didn’t matter. He leaned over Kylo, knowing not to move him just yet until he knew the full extent of the damage.

 

“Kylo? Kylo look at me.”

 

Kylo just groaned again in response. Hux gently lifted Kylo’s head to lie in his lap. He carefully removed Kylo’s hand from his face and gasped. A deep gash ran from the right side of his chin across his nose and to his left eyebrow, just narrowly missing his right eye. It was bleeding profusely and Kylo was _crying_ and the tears were mingling with the blood and Hux felt overwhelmingly worried and fiercely protective and absolutely _furious_ all at once. He took Kylo’s face in his hands and stroked at his cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears and blood from his eyes. Kylo’s eyes fluttered as he tried to look at him but shut again as he winced, every little movement making the cut flare with pain. It kept bleeding, why wouldn’t it stop _bleeding_?

 

“Just h-hang on, okay?” Hux stuttered. He never stuttered. He didn’t care how he sounded at the moment, though. “I…I can fix this…”

 

Hux pulled out his wand. He kept one hand cupped around Kylo’s cheek and lifted the wand in his left. His hands were shaking. He hadn’t done this spell yet, not on an actual _person_ , but he knew it in theory. He moved his hand in the practiced motion and half-muttered half-sang the incantation for _Vulnera Sanentur._

 

It was working, a little. The cut stopped gushing blood but remained open. He repeated the incantation again.

 

Blood parted away from the wound and it began to seal.

 

He repeated it a third time, just like they’d learned. His voice and hands were trembling hard, making his motions jerky as he performed the spell. Suddenly the blood still caking the wound began to sizzle with a sharp hissing sound. Kylo flung his head back and _wailed_.

 

“No, no, no!” He’d done something wrong, terribly wrong. The cut was sealing up as it burned but instead of smoothing out, it left mangled scar tissue. Kylo had passed out. Hux dropped his wand and gripped Kylo’s face, shouting his name. He vaguely registered the sound of pounding feet as finally some professors and members of the Gryffindor team reached them.

 

“Move!” One professor pulled Hux away while another lifted Kylo up and laid him on a hovering stretcher. Hux could only watch numbly as they took him away, his team members in tow. He stared down at his bloody hands. A moment later he felt a strong arm around his shoulders. Phasma.

 

“Hux? Hux are you okay?”

 

Hux remained frozen and silent.

 

“Kylo will be _fine_ , they’re taking him to the hospital wing now. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Phasma hauled him to his feet and back to the dormitory.

 

 

*

 

Kylo woke that evening feeling disoriented. He blinked up at the high ceiling. His shoulder felt odd and his face tingled. The events of the day began to return bit by bit to his groggy mind, culminating with the collision and crashing to the ground. After that, things were sort of a blur. He only remembered pain, someone shouting his name, and gentle hands on his face.

 

“It’s about time,” said a voice beside him. He slowly turned his head to see Phasma seated by his bed. She was smiling, but her eyes were full of concern. “How do you feel?”

 

Kylo carefully sat up and rolled his shoulder. He remembered the Bludger hitting it, but now it felt fine, just some lingering soreness.  


“It was dislocated. They patched that up easy,” Phasma said, “and you had some bad bruising from the fall but that’s gone too.” She hesitated, then, “There was an emergency and the nurse had to run off to help before they could finish your face, but she’ll be back.”

 

“My face?” Kylo carefully brought his fingers up and felt along the ridged scar.

 

“You had a really bad gash. But like I said, they’ll fix it right up!”

 

Kylo frowned. Something was off. Phasma wasn’t telling him something.

 

“Where’s Hux?”

 

Phasma’s face fell. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

 

“He should be here. I told him to come but...” she trailed off, staring at the wall behind Kylo’s head.

 

“But what? What happened? He was at the game with you, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yes. He was. And when you fell he…he was the first one at your side, Kylo. I’ve never seen him so frightened. He tried to heal the cut on your face with a spell, but he botched it -”

 

“ _Hux_ botched a spell?”

 

“He’s never done that one outside of class!” Phasma said more defensively than necessary. “Anyway something went wrong and it hurt you. Then you passed out. That’s why he’s not here. He hurt you while trying to help you and he feels _awful_ about it.”

 

Kylo was still gingerly feeling up and down along the scar.

 

“Where is he now?” he asked.

 

“No idea.” Phasma sighed.

 

Kylo thought again the hands on his face, the voice yelling his name. That must have been Hux.

 

He sat up, a determined look on his face.

 

“I’m going to find him. Can you…”

 

“Stay here and explain to your nurse why her patient has disappeared? Sure.” Phasma smirked and moved to plop onto the bed in Kylo’s place. Kylo grinned at her.

 

“Thanks. I’ll be back.”

 

“Take your time.” She waved her hand at him, reaching into her bag to pull out a book.

 

 

*

 

 

Kylo found Hux quickly. He’d seen him duck off into various corridors of the castle and so he had an idea of where some of Hux’s favorite hiding spots were, but he’d minded his own business enough never to follow him to one. He was in one of the round stairwells in a far corner tower of the castle, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on the sill of a window overlooking the grounds. As Kylo approached, he saw Hux tense at the sound of footsteps.

 

“Hey,” said Kylo, quietly so as not to startle him.

 

Hux turned his head halfway and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. His gaze landed on the scar splitting Kylo’s face. He looked briefly distraught and turned away again.

 

“Cool, isn’t it?”

 

“ _Cool?_ ”

 

Hux barely spoke above a whisper and remained turned away but Kylo could picture the appalled look on his face.

 

“Yeah. They want to heal it but I think I’ll keep it.” Kylo moved closer to him with the slow caution one might use while approaching a hippogriff.

 

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

 

“My grandfather had a scar. It made him seem more intimidating. I think this does, too, don’t you?”

 

Hux curled in tighter on himself and buried his face in his knees. Kylo leaned against the wall beside the window.

 

“Phasma said you tried to heal me.”

 

“’Tried’ being the key word,” Hux mumbled.

 

“Who else tried? Before they got me inside, I mean?”

 

“No one…”

 

“Thought so.” Kylo ran a hand up into his hair awkwardly. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t you dare thank me. I…I did something wrong. The spell was burning you or something, you were _screaming_.”

 

“And now I’m _fine_.” Then Kylo had an idea. “Are you even upset that it hurt me, or just that you did something less than perfectly?”

 

It worked. Hux stood and whirled around to face him, a fierce look in his red-rimmed eyes.

 

“You’ve got some nerve coming here when no one asked you to and accusing me of…” he stopped when he saw the small grin on Kylo’s face. His shoulders slumped and the fight drained out of him. But at least now he was looking at Kylo.

 

“You were worried about me,” Kylo stated plainly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we’re friends.” Hux’s eyes met his. “I should have made that clear sooner, but I’m…”

 

“Stubborn as a centaur? Yeah, Phasma says that about me too.”

 

They smiled and both looked down at their feet. Hux peeked back up at him first, an uncharacteristically shy look on his face.

 

“May I?” he lifted his hand and motioned to Kylo’s face. Kylo nodded.

 

Hux reached forward and placed his fingers at the top edge of the scar. He gently ran the tips of his fingers down it from top to bottom. It was warm to the touch but seemed fully healed otherwise. Kylo closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“No. It feels nice. Your hands are cold.”

 

Hux swallowed. He stroked over the scar a few more times.

 

“You really want to keep it?” he asked quietly, pulling his hand away.

 

“Yeah. Like I said: intimidating.” Kylo shifted a little, looking embarrassed. “And…it’ll remind me that I have a friend who worries about me. Who tried really hard to help me. Before you and Phasma, I never had that.”

 

Hux blushed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe.

 

“Yes, well…now you do.”

 

Kylo smiled and slung an arm around Hux’s shoulders.

 

“Come on. I left Phasma reading on my bed. She’s probably asleep by now.”

 

They both laughed. Hux hesitantly placed his arm around Kylo’s waist and they walked through the castle and up to the hospital wing like that. Anyone who looked at them funny received a searing glare from Kylo, and Hux had to admit the scar did make him look quite intimidating.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Art by the lovely [louhuan](louhuan.tumblr.com/). <3
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> Come visit us on tumblr! [fandomfix](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com/) and [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
